1. Field
The present invention relates generally to databases and, more specifically, to improvements in efficiency for space utilization in a database.
2. Background
An important component of conventional database systems is their data compression capabilities. Data compression and reorganization may allow for better use of limited database space available. However, data compression and reorganization generally requires locking access to large segments of a database (e.g., table lock) for relatively long periods of time (e.g., by use of the reorg+rebuild SQL command combination).
For certain applications, such as high performance on-line transaction processing (OLTP) locking access to the database for relatively long periods of time (e.g., by use of reorg+rebuild command combination) is impractical, as fast and continuous access to the database is required. However, even for such systems, data compression and reorganization remains necessary to reduce database space, and thus, system cost.